vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helryx
Summary Toa Helryx was the first of all Toa to be created. Originally a member of the Hand of Artakha, after it disbanded, she founded the Order of Mata Nui and became its leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Nova Blast Name: Toa Helryx Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Toa of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Absorption, Healing, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining her element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Helryx can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Psychometry, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Telepathy (All members of the Order of Mata Nui have their minds shielded from telepathic assault; not even Teridax can break through Helryx's mental shields), Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: Island level (Should be at least comparable to other Order members, such as Brutaka), higher with Nova Blast (Her Nova Blast would've caused serious damage to the insides of the Great Spirit Robot, rendering it inoperable) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (Her range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: A spiked mace and shield, both made of Protosteel. *'Mask of Psychometry:' Helryx's Kanohi, which allows her to see the past of an object by touching it. She does not have control over how much she can see with this ability, cannot use it on multiple objects at once, and cannot use it on other living beings. Intelligence: As the first Toa and the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, Helryx is an incredibly experienced and skilled warrior and leader capable of leading the Order in their defense of Mata Nui from the shadows for hundreds of thousands of years. Weaknesses: Helryx is weakened without her Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains her powers and leaves her incapable of using her elemental powers for a few days. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Water: Helryx is a Toa of Water, giving her the ability to control water. She can draw water from the moisture in her surroundings, even the air, and can absorb it as well. She can cause whirlpools and tidal waves. This power can also be used to heal. While in the Matoran Universe, "water" is actually Liquid Protodermis, Helryx can also manipulate actual water with concentration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mace Users Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Psychometry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Water Users Category:Tier 6